The Administrative Core comprises a centralized resource for Program Project investigators, fulfilling the following functions: facilitation of financial management; offsetting publication costs; coordinating human subjects approval procedures; facilitating telephone, e-mail, and FAX communication; coordinating video and telephone conferencing; and organizing and supporting activities of external advisors who help guide the Program. The Core also maintains a web-site for the grant that can be accessed by project investigators through the intranet web site for the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health at https://my.jhsph.edu/sites/EHS/PPG/default.aspx. This site contains a team page for the program project grant investigators that is password protected. Web access permits sharing and editing of manuscripts and other documents and protocols among members of our group. The web-site will assume ever increasing importance to link together this international collaborative effort.